


War and Peace

by BasementVampire



Series: 30 Day Challenge [22]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Banter, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 12:03:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14401764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: Frank can't finish a book.





	War and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Haven't you been reading that book for three months now?"

“Haven’t you been reading that book for three months now?” Gerard asked as he walked through the living room with a basket of clean laundry.

“If you _must_ know, _Gerard_ ,” Frank said, visibly annoyed, “ _War and Peace_ is a very long book.”

Gerard laughed and rolled his eyes. “Okay, okay. No need to get defensive.”

“I’m not getting defensive!” Frank snapped.

“Sure, babe,” he said with a smirk. “Well whenever you’re ready to take a break, it’s your night to make dinner.”

Frank sighed. “Nice. Okay, well, just let me finish this chapter.”

“Uh-huh. That’ll probably take you a week,” Gerard teased.

“Fuck off.”

“Okay. But dinner’s not going to make itself.”


End file.
